Grunkle Stan the Rapist, Chapter 3
by gravitytroll
Summary: FW: FW: MOAR RAPE


Grunkle Stan the Rapist

Chapter 3

**Note: I'm the REAL AUTHOR of this fanfic. Here's chapter 3, since someone else already posted my first two chapters of this glorious fanfic.**

It has been like a week or so after Mabel's fucked up abortion. She forgot how awesome and cheerful life is, thanks to her sex-addicted Grunkle Stan, who is now raping her in Dipper's bed.

The old man (how old is he, anyway? Like 60 years or something?) is enjoying every second of her, every minuscule millimeter of his grandniece as he's doggy-stylin' her. Finally, after like fifteen minutes, he came inside her, spilling his seed into her preteen womb and pulls out.

Mabel feels so humiliated and knows Stan will murder her if she says anything; even to her pet pig Waddles.

"That was a good one, huh?" the old man asks as he's dressing once again, waiting for Mabel's response.

She doesn't answer because she's panting.

Because he didn't receive an answer, he slaps her.

"Dumb bitch!" he growled "I made you a fucking question!" he continues "That. Was. A. Good. One. HUH!"

The girl has no option, but to say yes.

"Yes, Grunkle Stan." She replied with a breaking voice.

"From now on, when we're on our fuck sessions, you will call me 'daddy', understand?" he ordered menacingly.

"Yes…" she gulps. "…daddy."

Stan lustfully grins.

"Oh, by the way," he said as he searched for something inside his pocket. "You must eat a couple of these after I finish fucking you." He gives her a pack of birth-control pills. "If you don't do it… I'll find out." He said as he left the room.

He shuts the door and starts to hear Mabel's crying.

'She has been very obedient.' The fucker thought. 'I might let her rest this time. After all, she's not the only pussy I can fuck with.' He said as he looked to Wendy, who was slacking off. However, he remembered the 'calling the cops' thing and didn't want to end in jail.

After like some seconds, Stan gets an idea.

The next day, Wendy arrives, late as usual, and sees her boss is putting some cameras (fake ones, since they're very fucking expensive) inside the shack.

"Dude, what's with those cameras?" she asked

"Some asshole has been stealing the shit we're selling and I want to know who's the asshole who has been stealing my shit." He replied

"And the cameras are going to reveal the thief?" she asks sarcastically as she grabs a magazine.

"Fuck yes." The old man replied. "I bet the thief is that little shit Gideon." He glared. "I'm so going to kick his ass, and his nuts. I'll kick them so hard he'll end sterile." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever" she said, faking interest.

"I gotta go." He said. "I have pending 'old man stuff' to do. Take care of the shack while I'm busy." Grunkle Stan said and left to his room.

As he thought, his plan appears to be working perfectly. He already killed Gideon and blamed it to that crazy old man with a big, large, white beard whose name I can't recall because he gives me a lot of fucking nightmares who got arrested because of killing 'Gravity Falls' most adorable citizen' or whatever, I don't really care.

Going back, Stan knows all but one of the cameras around Wendy was fake.

It's twenty minutes before closing the Shack.

Just a few clients, as usual.

Stan finally appears, with a couple of glasses full with lemonade.

"Wendy, I thought you might be thirsty… so I made some lemonade." He said as he gave her one of the glasses. "With real lemons. Yellow ones." He said.

"Oh, great." She examined the glass. Everything was perfect. And unusual. But she was so thirsty she decided to drink it. "Hey, not bad." She smiled and drank all the glass.

"Heh, thank you." He said. "I took my time. It was pretty difficult to find good lemons like these ones, but at the end I finally managed it."

"You should start to sell this. You might get a fortune." Wendy said

Even if he wants to be the most fucking rich person ever (even richer than Bill Gates or the Mexican Guy who invented the telephone in Mexico) he knows he'll be fucked if his lemonade is sold. It's not ordinary lemonade. Well, technically it is, but it has some drugs no one knows where the fuck Stan got them.

Suddenly, Wendy starts to feel dizzy and Stan starts to freak out.

"I don't feel so good!"

"Oh my gosh, Wendy!" he said. "You're dizzy!"

Stan grabs her gently in his arms.

"I'll put you in the couch until you feel better. How about that? Oh, and I'll be at your side. You won't mind, right?

"Sounds fine to me." She said, still dizzy.

Instead of taking her to the couch, Grunkle Stan takes her to his room and puts her in his bed. He's waiting for the drug to take a total effect in her, which happened a couple of seconds later.

"Boss…" she said as she climbed the old man. "Take me. Be my first."

"Wendy, I… I don't know what are you talking about." He lied. In the inside, he was grinning, knowing that she was now under his control and finally he'll fuck a teen pussy.

The red-head shows her breasts to Stan as he gets a full erection. Wendy notices his gun and takes it with her hand at the same time she admires it. It was bigger than Robbie's, and probably tastier than it. Let's say, they just have done oral.

She takes Stan's dick in her mouth and starts to flavor it as he starts to undress.

The blowjob gets more intense as he prematurely comes inside her. His seed starts to bath her throat as she's getting hot and wet. Wendy can't stand it longer and undresses herself, urging Grunkle Stan to eat her and that's what he did.

"Faster, faster…!" she moaned and moved her orgasmic clit up and down, much to the old man's delight.

'She tastes good, but not as good as Mabel.' He thought.

Suddenly he stops giving her a fellatio and starts to finger her, something that turns her even more. She takes his hard-as-gold wrinkled penis and rides it. Stan grins as he starts to penetrate her at an unimaginable speed. Wendy grabs her breasts and starts to play with them. She admits he might be a greedy son of a bitch, but he is so hard not even Robbie could get that hard for her. And she's glad Stan Pines took her virginity.

Stan slapped her ass and she pleasurably moaned. She was crazy for him. She was crazy for his penis.

Then, she offered him her breasts. He didn't refuse and started to suck her nipples as she rubbed his head. He squeezed them, making her moan one more time.

"You like that, right, Wendy?" he asked

"Oh! Yes! I love it! Continue doing it!" she moaned.

Stan plays with her breasts for a while and then he changes position to the old man's favorite: doggy style.

It is easier for him to penetrate Wendy because she's almost as tall as him, and she doesn't have problems with her balance.

"Say my name!" he ordered. "Say it! And I want you to beg it like the whinny bitch you are!"

"More, Stanford." She moaned. "Give me more! I beg you! My pussy can't live without your horny penis! Take me."

"It was about time for you to say that, bitch!" He said as he finally released his seed inside Wendy.

"You're so hot! Give me more! Give me more!" she pleaded.

Stan continues fucking her until he releases his sperm for the second time, this time, he pulls out and turns Wendy so he could bathe her boobies with his man milk. He finally does and she gives him another blowjob.

"Suck it all, whore!" he said as he pets her. "Leave it clean."

She was better giving blowjobs than his grandniece, who was probably wishing everything was like before Grunkle Stan turned into the fucking sex addict he is.

Stan looks at the time and realizes he still has like an hour left before the effect fades out. He starts to clean her pussy and decides he'll try to fuck Wendy more often. Ideas on more sex positions were flashing in his mind and he was getting harder and harder. So hard, he cums again and his cum was even more hot than before.

They get in a sixty nine position and Stan started to wish this to never end. He'd just fuck Wendy, and Mabel occasionally.

Both the red-head and greedy old man collapse into the bed, French-kissing. Suddenly, he realizes he has thirty minutes left and wants to make sure the 'time will be erased', so he orders Wendy to get dressed and to sleep in the couch from the first floor and that he'll be with her after doing 'man stuff'. She obeys and dresses herself and leaves.

Wendy wakes up like an hour later and sees Stan with a magazine for old men. He is sleeping because he was snoring. Wendy starts to think he actually took care of her and that time flew quickly because of her sleep.

She leaves and Stan smirks one more time.

Everything is perfect for him.

Now he goes upstairs to have his fuck session with Mabel, who has to call him 'daddy' every time he says so.


End file.
